This invention relates to a second modular mount rack frame for storing computer related devices such as hubs, switches, routers and servers. More particularly this invention relates to a second modular mount rack frame with detachable rigid modular support structures. This second modular mount rack frame also contains connecting plates for vertical attachments, lateral adjustment components and vertically attachment of two individual modular rigid support structures. Furthermore, there are connecting brackets which attach to both mounted devices and modular rigid support structures, thereby effectively stacking them vertically within the frame.
The prior art discloses cabinets for storage of computer related device which are expensive and cumbersome. They also require humidity and temperature controls because of their non-ventilated interior environment. Prior art storage structures also lack flexibility for adjusting the horizontal dimension of the mount rack frame whenever devices deviate from standard horizontal dimensions. Furthermore, because these prior art storage structures are not modular; they cannot stack vertically upon each other in an interchangeable manner. Prior art storage structures also do not exhibit reversibly attached rack bases by which the mount rack frame moves across a flat horizontal surface such as a floor.
The second mount rack frame solves these problems in an economical manner and contains the advantages of the mount rack frame previously described in U.S. utility patent application Ser. No. 11/364,495. With partially elliptical apertures and appropriate mechanical fasteners, the horizontal dimension within a standard mount rack frame is easily manually adjustable. If mobility is desired, each mount rack frame reversibly attaches to a rack base which includes wheels or coasters.
The current mount rack frame comprises numerous prototypes with dimensions which conform to standardized measurements (as well as multiples thereof) of the computer device industry. Because the mount rack frame is modular, additional rigid modular support structures vertically stack upon posterior or first anterior rigid modular support structures for increased storage.
Our second mount rack frame accommodates servers as well as hubs, switches, routers which were the subject of U.S. application Ser. No. 11/364,495. This improved second modular mount rack frame comprises larger wider frame components for easier assembly. Second mount rack frame also implements thick bolts with matching self-locking inserted hex nuts. As in the prototypes in U.S. application Ser. No. 11/364,495, modular rigid support structures stack upon each other vertically for additional storage.
My second mount rack frame has up to two sets of rigid vertically aligned components which are spaced to create to two parallel modular units with parallel horizontal rigid components. The anterior modular support unit is taller than the posterior modular unit, although both are anchored to two corresponding straight base supports.
With this new structure the second mount rack frame performs two important functions: It connects at two opposing anterior points along a server or hub for support solely by two opposing vertical rigid support components. The second mount frame also connects at four points—two anterior and two posterior—along larger devices such as servers. The four vertically aligned rigid components model can also be vertically enlarged by adding interchangeable modular rigid support structures.
None of the above described prior art prototypes posses the capability for (i) reversible and interchangeable four opposing point and two opposing point support of computer related devices by (ii) the reversible removal of a posterior modular rigid support structure; and thereby (iii) reducing the mount rack frame to one anterior modular rigid support structure for lighter devices.